


Somewhere Over the Rainbow

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Oliver singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is watching Baby Sara for the weekend and realizes that she has no clean clothes and calls Oliver to watch Sara while she runs to the Laundromat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Over the Rainbow

"Oliver?" Felicity asks as soon as he answers his cell.

"Felicity? Is something wrong?" he asks with a hint of fear in his voice. She can always tell his emotions through his voice.

"No nothing's wrong I just wanted to see if you could come over and watch Sara for half an hour while I run to the Laundromat. I probably should have gone before they dropped her off for the weekend but I kinda got caught up in the middle of this show on Netflix and before I knew it they were here,"

"I'll be there in 5." he grabs his keys and gets in the car.

"Thank you so much! I just put her down for her nap in my room so you will only have to check on her if she wakes up. Bye."

"Bye," 

>>\---------->

"I'll be back soon. If she is hungry I put the milk in the fridge. Thanks again."

"No problem," she runs out the door with her bag of laundry.

Oliver wanders around her apartment. Everything so cutesy and homey, filled with pictures of her mother and her, "team arrow". He walked back to her room to check on baby Sara, who was fast asleep. He saw a bra on the floor that had obviously fallen out of her bag and was forgotten and a picture of him and her their first time at Big Belly Burger together. He had forgotten hat picture had ever been taken.

Oliver was just about to walk out of the room when Sara began to fuss and cry. Oliver walked to where Felicity had set up the portable crib. He gently pulled the girl into his arms, supporting the head just how his mother had taught him to do with Thea.

He bounces Sara in his arms as he walks to the fridge, trying to calm her down and put the bottle in the microwave to nuke it. He tries o feed her but she just won't take the bottle. He bounces her back to the bedroom. He sits on the edge of Felicity's bed, his back against the head board.

"shhhhhhhhhhhshhhhhsshhhhhh," he tries making funny faces at he girl. If anyone ho knew Oliver and saw him making these faces they would immediately think Oliver had gone mental. 

Oliver was racking his brain, trying to remember what calmed Thea when she was fussy. He immediately goes to the memory of him watching Raisa sing to her to calm her down.

He begins to softly sing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow", trying rocking Sara back to sleep. 

At about half way through his third repetition of the song Sara was nearly asleep when Felicity silently appears in the doorway. She watches Oliver finish the song as he looks adoringly at the sleeping child. 

Oliver looks up to see Felicity as he carefully moves from the bed to the crib, making sure to step over the bra on the floor. Knowing it would make Felicity turn red. 

She had the look of terror when she sees the pink bra on the floor. Oliver puts Sara to bed in the crib and quietly and quickly follows Felicity out the door, shutting it silently.

"You can sing."

"I might  
've done a few plays in middle school." she smacks his arm.

"Oliver Jonas Queen why didn’t you ever tell me you were an actor! I'm going to need to see this for my self."

"Shh, you'll wake up Sara, And I think you just answered your own question," he says following her to her couch where she was madly typing into her tablet for any trace of Oliver's acting career.

"Not everything is on the internet Felicity-"

She pumps her fist in the air "Yes!" she looks at the look on Oliver's face, pure terror.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," that was before he came on stage in tights.


End file.
